Se lo pierden
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: No importaba que su clan le diera la espalda y que muchos magos ahora la miraran con desprecio. Kishino no cambiaría por nada a la familia que había formado, ¡faltaba más! Nada era mejor que aquel momento, abrazando a su hija recién nacida y dándole un nombre muy especial. [Escena perdida de "Juuroku no Shinwa"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, así como los vistazos de magia japonesa, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Especial "Día de la Madre", de "El Foro de las Expansiones"._

 _Dedicado a_ _ **HikaruWinter**_ _y a_ _ **Zanzamaru**_ _. Créanlo o no, cada vez que escribo de mis magos japoneses me acuerdo de ustedes. Ojalá les guste._

* * *

 **Se lo pierden.**

Estaba cansada. Mucho, muy cansada.

La habitación estaba inmaculada, casi tanto como las del hospital mágico, pero Kishino no pudo evitar recordar que aquel no era Hiroi Heian–Bushi (1).

¿Acaso importaba?

Para sorpresa de Kishino, los sanadores _mahonashin_ (2) resultaron ser personas muy amables. Se llamaban "médicos", si no recordaba mal. Es verdad que debió dejar, por una vez, que Masashi se ocupara de todo, pero confiaba en Masashi, siempre confiaría en él…

Un par de golpes en la puerta la despabilaron, haciendo que inevitablemente se pusiera en guardia hasta que se dijo, no sin cierta vergüenza, que estaba exagerando.

—Adelante —indicó con voz cansada, pero fuerte.

Enseguida, entró una mujer ataviada con ropas blancas (una "enfermera", ¿cierto?), llevando en brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta. Una manta rosa. Kishino frunció el ceño, el rosa nunca le había gustado especialmente.

—Kishimoto–san, ¿cómo se siente? —preguntó la mujer, sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Bien —respondió Kishino con rapidez, aunque se le notaba el agotamiento de horas en labor de parto —¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—Está afuera, en un momento podrá verlo. Antes hay alguien que quiere conocerla.

El tono de la enfermera había cambiado a uno más cantarín, aunque quizá algo bobo para el gusto de Kishino. Se olvidó de todo cuando se le entregó el bulto en la manta rosa, un bebé de suave carita redonda y mejillas rosadas, que dormía profundamente. Estaba ataviado con prendas mullidas de color blanco y rosa, cosa que volvió a confundirla por un momento, pero prefirió no indagar demasiado.

—Felicitaciones, Kishimoto–san. Su niña es preciosa.

¿Niña? Ah, claro, eso explicaba tanto rosa en la manta y la ropa.

Se había negado en rotundo a saber el sexo de su bebé y ahí tenía el resultado. Por el kimono de Amaterasu, ¡Masashi había ganado! El ramen le saldría muy caro.

—¿Puede pasar mi marido, por favor? —pidió a la enfermera.

Ésta asintió y abandonó la habitación, dejando la puerta entornada para que luego entraran un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, que llevaba de la mano a un niño muy parecido a él. Kishino sonrió con timidez.

¿Le molestaría mucho a su hijo mayor tener una hermanita?

—He perdido, ¿tú crees? —le dijo primero a Masashi, intentando sonar bromista.

—¿En serio? —Masashi, con toda serenidad, sonrió suavemente y se sentó en una silla a la derecha de Kishino, observándola con atención —Ya lo sabía. Vi a la niña en el cunero y entregué la ropa para vestirla.

—¡Masashi–san!

Finalmente, el hombre dejó escapar una leve risa. El niño a su lado, que se había acercado a la cama cuanto podía, no dejaba de contemplar al bebé con un gesto muy serio. Kishino tragó saliva, esperando lo peor.

—Es pequeña, ¿cierto? —dejó escapar el niño, para luego apretar los labios.

—Los bebés suelen ser pequeños —indicó Masashi con calma —¿Recuerdas a Narue?

—Ella nació en octubre y no se ve tan pequeña —aseguró el niño.

—Tú lo has dicho, tu prima nació en octubre, pero debes saber que los bebés crecen rápido. Ya verás, cuando empieces el nuevo curso en primavera, será más grande.

—Está bien. ¿Y cómo se va a llamar? Sasuke no le queda, ¿cierto?

Kishino se echó a reír. Su hijo mayor tenía buena memoria, recordaba que se había mencionado aquel nombre para el bebé en caso de ser un varón.

Suerte para ella que tenía opciones.

—Bueno, estuve pensando que el Ministerio permite ciertas libertades con los nombres que los mahonashin no consideran convenientes —comenzó a explicar, esperando no ofender a su marido —Como no sabíamos si el bebé sería niño o niña y de verdad me gustaba el nombre de Sasuke…

—Kishino, el nombre me gustaba a mí —le recordó Masashi.

—¡Da igual! El punto es que no había nada de malo en que pensara algo por si era niña, ¿no crees? Así que me puse a combinar _kanji_ (3) cuando venía a casa en los días libres.

—¿Inventaste el nombre de _imotou_ (4)? —preguntó el niño, maravillado.

—Sí, podría decirse. Masashi–san, ¿te gusta cómo suena Sasume?

—¿Sasume?

Kishino asintió, esperando que Masashi pensara detenidamente en aquello. Mientras tanto, contempló a su hija recién nacida, quien ajena a que se decidía algo tan importante como su nombre, se removió un poco, acomodándose mejor.

No por primera vez, Kishino sintió el corazón inundado de amor. Quería a esa niña a la que sostenía con ternura. Adoraba al niño que en ese momento, miraba a su padre con ojos brillantes, deseoso de que aceptara el nombre de su hermanita. Sobre todo, amaba al hombre que le había dado una verdadera familia, sin importarle lo mucho o poco que pudiera ganar con ello.

Aunque hubiera roto varias reglas del clan Namiki, aunque muchos magos la miraran por encima del hombro con evidente desprecio, Kishino no cambiaría nada de lo que había hecho para llegar a ese momento. Cierto era que jamás pensó en desafiar a su clan a propósito, pero no le dejaron otra salida al no aceptar su profesión ni al hombre del que se había enamorado. Decían que de ser una heredera prometedora, se había convertido en poco menos que escoria, ¿pero era eso verdad?

Mirando a su hijo y a su nueva hija, Kishino sonrió. No, no había perdido valor solo por convertirse en ninja, ni por casarse con un hombre sin magia. Gracias a esas decisiones era feliz. ¿Qué iban a saber esos viejos cascarrabias? Seguramente se habían amargado hacía años y por eso no aceptaban su dicha.

—Sasume no es muy común —declaró finalmente Masashi, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, antes de asentir con la cabeza y sonreír —Me gusta. Debes enseñarme cómo se escribe, Kishino, por favor.

—¡A mí también, madre, a mí también! —el niño saltó de alegría al decir eso.

El repentino ruido hizo que la pequeña abriera los ojos y soltara un gemido.

—Lo siento, madre.

—No te preocupes, Masaichiro. Se dormirá en un momento.

Acto seguido, Kishino tarareó una canción, la misma que años atrás, usara con su hijo mayor para arrullarlo. Funcionó a la perfección, pues la niña bostezó y cerró los ojos.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Kishino deseó que en un futuro, siguiera siendo así de fácil hacer dormir a la niña. Aunque con semejante nombre, quizá estaba señalando a Kishimoto Sasume como una personita de mucho carácter.

Eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

(1) Shiroi _significa_ blanco _en japonés;_ heian _es el nombre dado a una Era o Periodo de la historia de Japón y también de la antigua capital, cuya escritura quiere decir_ tranquilidad _o_ paz _;_ bushi _significa guerrero. Eso le da al hospital el nombre de_ Guerreros Blancos de la Tranquilidad.

(2) _El término está formado por_ maho _(_ magia _) y_ –nashi _(_ sin magia _), que en conjunto quieren decir_ sin magia _. Para el plural solo se ha agregado una "n" al final._

(3) _Se le llama_ kanji _a cada ideograma japonés que forma parte de su escritura._

(4) _La palabra_ imotou _se usa para designar a una hermana menor._

–&–

 _11 de mayo de 2015. 12:50 A. M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

 _Bienvenidos sean a mi segunda participación a este reto. ¡Las madres al poder!_

 _Esta vez no me explayé tanto ni me fui por las ramas. Aquí la madre escogida es una bruja japonesa, Kishino, quien da a luz en un hospital no mágico, entre otras cosas, porque su esposo no es mago y no lo iban a dejar entrar. La mujer, ya con un hijo, ahora ha tenido una niña, a la cual han llamado por un nombre que ha creado ella misma: Sasume. He de decir que Sasume Kishimoto es uno de los personajes importante de_ Juuroku no Shinwa _, spin–off de mi saga de fics de HP, aunque ahora mismo no se ha publicado casi nada de su familia, solo el nombre del padre, el cual da una idea de toda su parentela._

 _Tampoco aquí se muestra gran cosa de magia japonesa (¡perdón!), solo se dan a entender algunos términos y que el clan de Kishino la ha repudiado por casarse con un hombre sin magia, ¿a qué nos suena? Siendo sincera, mi visión de los magos japoneses con raíces más antiguas es que son unos anticuados de lo peor, así que no es raro que Kishino no se sienta nada culpable de haberse convertido en una Kishimoto. Y antes de que lo digan sí, sé que Kishino Kishimoto suena un poco a trabalenguas._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
